


In The Garden

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gardens & Gardening, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Yuki works in his garden alone
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 3





	In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Spade"

As Yuki carefully worked the spade around the seedlings, loosening them from the container so he could transplant them, he tried to analyze his feelings. He had started the garden for himself, as a place where he could drop his mask and just be his true self.

Then Tohru had found out about it, and asked to join him. He should have felt that his private space was invaded, but somehow he didn’t. Then he had gotten those strawberries because he thought she would like them; it was a way to pay her back for accepting him, and keeping his secret, he had realized afterwards.

Most Saturdays, Tohru would be out here, working alongside Yuki, or at the least keeping him company while he worked. The last two weekends she had dragged her book bag out with her and studied while he weeded. Yuki had quizzed her as he worked, in preparation for their exams this past week.

Now, to celebrate finishing those exams, Tohru was out having a girl’s day with her friends, Kagura, and Kisa, and Yuki was alone in the garden with his spade and his snap peas and his melon seedlings.

Yuki shouldn’t have felt lonely today; he used to be alone in his garden all the time. He used to come to his garden to _be_ alone!

But somehow, Tohru had changed that, and now, he found himself missing her presence here in his hidden base. He tried to focus on his planting, but just found himself wondering if Tohru would like the melons, and what she might make with the snap peas.

Yuki shook his head and stabbed his spade down into the grass beside him. He had to get his mind off of Tohru, or he’d never finish his planting. Either that, or he had to give up on the planting for the day and go do something about how much he missed Tohru. He just had to decide which.


End file.
